


But She's Looking At You, Oh, Oh

by jiayi



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayi/pseuds/jiayi
Summary: 1 - Inspiration taken clearly from "This Is What Your Came For (featuring Rihanna)" by Calvin Harris2 - I have a head canon that Jason purposely did poorly in class just so that Barbara would come tutor him. (Thank you,Mean Girlsfor the idea!)3 - Story takes place right after Red Hood and the Outlaws (2016), #8.4 - Suggested playlist:Calvin Harris - This Is What You Came For (Featuring Rihanna)Jaymes Young - Dark StarThank you for taking a moment to read this little story that's been brewing in my brain for a while now. I'm new to fandom. I unfortunately do not have a beta reader, but if you find any errors, please feel free to direct message me. :)





	But She's Looking At You, Oh, Oh

“Do you know how green your eyes are?”

“If you are hitting on me, I'll punch you in the head.”

“Just saying.”

I watched Artemis walk out of the bar to where I assumed was her camp or whatever she does for rest. She is a bad-ass woman. 

Fierce. Determined. Unwavering. Reminds me of another bad-ass redhead with whom I don’t stand a chance.

My brain immediately drifts to Barbara Gordon. It didn’t matter if she was Batgirl or Oracle; when she strikes, it’s lightning. And everyone is watching her.

When we first met, she was cold. Her first words to me were, “You’ll never be Dick Grayson.”

 _Well, shit._

I never forgot that. And I swear, every time she looked at me, I knew she was looking for him. It only made me want to prove to her that I was better than him.

So I did what every teenage vigilante did: purposely failed classes to have her tutor me, challenged her to races across roof tops and suggested we have a sleepover with bunk beds as I grew older and bolder.

And naturally, she shot me down every single time. I could never pull a fast one on her. She kept me honest. Standards and stuff.

I pour myself another shot of whiskey. And it tastes... moderately decent for a dive bar. I was expecting something nasty, but then I’ve been spoiled by Bruce’s liquor cabinet. I can feel the booze settle in my belly and Barbie is still on my brain. I exit the bar and light up a cigarette.

I take a long drag and I think about that night - I swear, to this day, she was gonna cross that line. She had Bard dangling by his leg. The Joker had already tainted her world, but yet, she came back fighting. I knew that I couldn’t let her dirty herself over Bard. I convinced her to hand me the rope. 

She was better than all of us from day one; I just needed to remind her. She took the high road and caught the rope that I accidentally-on-purpose let go.

But something else happened on that night. I don’t know if it was because I believed in her at her weakest, but that night, I caught her finally looking at me, Jason Peter Todd.

It was everything I wanted it to be - just the two of us and atop of the bridge gazing at the Gotham skyline. Honestly, it was romantic. 

And I blew it and regret it. Story of my life. 

I laugh to myself. Me and redheads - I’m finally turning into Dick Grayson. 

I put out my cigarette on ground. I feel bad for littering. 

“I hope she is worthy.” Artemis says to me as she pops out of nowhere with water bottles. She hands me one. 

I muttered a “thanks” and chugged down the bottle.

“She is… worthy,” I absentmindedly confess. “She was the kind of person who made me want to be better ally and friend.”

Artemis stares at me with that poker face of hers and says, “I asked if you were thirsty, fool, not for your life story.” Her face scrunches up and then she walks over to Bizarro to give him a water bottle. 

_Whoops._ I must still be drunk to word-vomit those feelings aloud. I fumble into my pockets - cargo pants are great for tactical gear, but terrible for when you need your phone. 

Feeling buzzed and brave, I dial her number.

“Hey, B.G., how’s hipster town?” Hearing her chuckle calms my heart. “Oh yeah? A bar-slash-lounge where you can do your laundry? Sounds hot, I totally gotta visit.” 

We say nothing more than we need and it’s enough for now. 

As we hang up, I promise to myself that next time, if there is one, I will not blow my chance with Barbara Gordon.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Inspiration taken clearly from "This Is What Your Came For (featuring Rihanna)" by Calvin Harris  
> 2 - I have a head canon that Jason purposely did poorly in class just so that Barbara would come tutor him. (Thank you, _Mean Girls_ for the idea!)  
>  3 - Story takes place right after Red Hood and the Outlaws (2016), #8.  
> 4 - Suggested playlist:
> 
>   * Calvin Harris - This Is What You Came For (Featuring Rihanna)
>   * Jaymes Young - Dark Star
> 

> 
> Thank you for taking a moment to read this little story that's been brewing in my brain for a while now. I'm new to fandom. I unfortunately do not have a beta reader, but if you find any errors, please feel free to direct message me. :)


End file.
